The present application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a wall plate. In many institutions, businesses and residences, one or more devices compliant with the Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 standard are connected to a single computer. For example, in some systems one or more USB compliant devices such as a keypad, a mouse, a webcam, a digital camera, a modem, a storage device, a printer and speakers are connected to the computer.
Although the USB 2.0 standard allows for up to 127 USB devices to be connected to a single computer, many computers are configured to only have relatively few USB devices connected directly thereto. When the number of USB devices to be connected directly to a computer exceeds the number of USB ports at the computer, a USB hub connected to a USB port at the computer can be used to increase the number of USB devices that can be connected to the computer. A typical USB hub allows for two or four additional USB devices to be connected to the computer via the USB hub, and two or more USB hubs can be connected together to increase the number of USB devices that can be connected to the computer.
As the number of USB devices connected to a computer increases, the USB cables associated with the USB devices often cause the area proximate the computer to appear relatively cluttered and unsightly. In addition, when one or more USB hubs are used to accommodate the number of USB devices to be connected to the computer, the location of the one or more USB hubs often reduces the amount of available work space proximate the computer. For USB hubs that require an external source of power, the power cord connected to the USB hub often causes the area proximate the computer to appear even more cluttered and unsightly.